When visually-impaired persons attempt to acquire and board a vehicle, such as a bus, a taxi, a ride-sharing service vehicle (such as Uber™, Lyft™, local transportation on-demand services, etc.), and the like, it is often difficult for the visually-impaired person to determine when the correct vehicle arrives and the exact location of the vehicle. While many mobile applications are configured to communicate with unimpaired users regarding the location of a vehicle (such as a vehicle providing a ride-sharing service), these applications are often without benefit for a visually impaired person. As a result, a need exists in the industry.